In underground hard-rock mining, a process called block caving can be used. In this process, an ore body is typically preconditioned by fracturing the ore via various methods. Conical or tapered voids are then drilled at the bottom of the ore body, and the void is blasted. The fractured ore body above the blast will cave, and, through gravity, fall or settle down into collection areas called draw-bells. The draw-bells serve as discharge points to an entryway. Load-haul-dump vehicles typically tram through the entryway to load ore from the draw-bell. The vehicles haul the ore through various other entryways to a centrally-located dump point and dump the ore into an underground crusher that has been installed at the dump point. The crushed ore subsequently is fed to a conveyor system to be conveyed out of the mine. As more ore is removed from the draw-bells, the ore body caves in further, providing a continuous stream of ore.